Paradise
by Alexiel Lilith
Summary: "E naquele momento,palavras seria apenas um disperdicio de tempo, e Akira o queria antes de tudo..."


**1º Fandom de Togainu no Chi em português!**

**Casal: **Akira x Keisuke

**Inspiração: **Primeiro episódio do anime.

_**Paradise**_

"_Vocês têm 10 minutos..."_

Foram as ultimas palavras que Keisuke escutou daqueles estranhos antes que Akira abrisse a porta e o colocasse para dentro do apartamento.

**- Mas o que...**

Nem mesmo ele teve tempo de terminar de formular sua questão, e sentiu Akira o puxar pelo braço com aquele mesmo semblante vazio o deixando cara a cara do ele.

A mão de akira estava fria e ele segurava com certa força a nuca de Keisuke.

**- Creio que seja mais do que suficiente...**

Foi o que Akira disse antes de tomar os lábios de Keisuke num beijo intenso e cheio de desejo.

Enquanto o beijava, Akira guiava o corpo ainda espantado de Keisuke para a cama, onde o empurrou.

**- Akira! O que esta acontecendo?**

Perguntava Keisuke vendo o outro começar a tirar a blusa de frio e a camiseta branca, exibindo seu corpo esguio, mas tão delicado e tão querido por Keisuke.

**- Shhh... Não diga nada, ok? Temos pouco tempo...**

E com isso Akira deitou sobre Keisuke e o beijou mais uma vez, enquanto suas mãos ágeis começavam a despir o moreno, jogando suas roupas num canto qualquer daquele quarto.

Akira tinha pressa e logo estava com as mãos abrindo a calça de Keisuke e tomava seu membro em uma das mãos. O mesmo estava quente e pulsava, neste momento Akira separou o beijo e olhou para Keisuke nos olhos.

**- Parece que serão longos minutos...**

Disse ele, para depois passar a beijar e lamber o pescoço de Keisuke, enquanto começava a estimulá-lo.

O corpo de Keisuke, já quente, estremecia com as caricias que lhe eram oferecidas pelo amigo, seu amor secreto.

"_Talvez ele também me ame..."_ – pensava ele em meio aos gemidos que dava a cada nova investida de Akira.

Akira sugava, lambia e mordia a curva do pescoço de Keisuke, depois descia seus lábios quentes e tão frios ao mesmo tempo, para os mamilos de Keisuke, o que arrancava do moreno longos suspiros de uma mistura de dor e prazer. Mas Akira tinha pressa, não podia se deixar levar apenas pelos desejos de prolongarem aqueles gemidos que mexiam com ele. E ele continuou o caminho pelo corpo de Keisuke, por vezes mordendo-o levemente. Se deixaria marca? Ele não se importava, o importante era fazer aqueles míseros 10 minutos renderem.

E assim que ele se viu frente ao membro quente e pulsante de Keisuke, não pensou e logo o abocanhou o sugando com desejo.

Keisuke teve que morder os lábios para não urrar com a sensação inicial daquele toque tão intimo. Seus dedos se prenderam com tanta força no lençol que se ele tivesse unhas os teria rasgado com facilidade.

Akira massageava o membro rijo do amigo com sua língua quente, deslizando com desejo por toda sua extensão. Queria e iria sentir o gosto dele. Por isso continuou aquela massagem intima nele enquanto acariciava o corpo do moreno com a mão livre. Que em pouco tempo levou aos lábios de Keisuke.

Impulsivamente o moreno sabia o que fazer, e passou a sugá-los com desejo, na mesma intensidade que Akira o sugava. Estava delirando com todas as sensações e arrepios que percorriam seu corpo e sua mente. Apenas uma palavra definiria para ele o que estava sentindo: _paraíso._

Quando Akira sentiu os dedos úmidos o suficiente os retirou dos lábios do moreno e sem deixar de sugá-lo, passou a acariciar a entrada de Keisuke, o sentindo tremer.

Por um momento Keisuke pensou em interromper o amigo, mas no fundo até ele mesmo sabia o quanto queria Akira, e mesmo que fosse daquela maneira, já estaria feliz. Tanto que ele moveu o quadril para que o outro tivesse livre acesso a ele.

Se Akira fosse de expressar sentimentos, sorriria naquele momento e, com aquela 'autorização', ele adentrou o corpo de Keisuke com um dedo, o sentindo estremecer e gemer. Ficou um tempo imóvel até que o moreno se acostumasse com a invasão e logo passou a se mover lentamente, num vai e vem continuo, e quando sentiu o corpo de Keisuke o aceitar bem, adentrou com mais um e depois mais outro.

Keisuke se contorcia, seu corpo trêmulo, estava quente, pulsante por completo. Uma mistura de sentimentos, desejos e sensações se mesclavam nos olhos e nos gemidos dele. E ele queria mais.

**- Akira...** – sussurrou ele.

O outro o olhou e viu seu rosto corado, suado e seus olhos desejosos que Akira desse a ele o que seu corpo tanto ansiava. E sem objeções Akira se levantou, tirando os dedos de dentro do moreno, para então abrir as próprias calças e exibir o tamanho de seu prazer, que também pulsava desejoso por ter o corpo de Keisuke.

Logo ele se ajeitou entre as pernas de Keisuke, as erguendo o suficiente para que ele pudesse se encaixar entre elas e então o penetrou de maneira rápida, sentindo as mãos de Keisuke apertarem seus braços.

Os corpos quentes se entregavam ao pecado naquele momento. A cada investida de Akira contra o corpo de Keisuke, o moreno se contorcia, gemia e apertava o corpo do outro com as pernas com as forças que ainda tinha. E tamanho era seu desejo de estar com Akira, que ele não demorou muito para atingir seu ápice e chegar ao seu limite.

E pela primeira vez, desde que estava ali com o moreno, Akira gemeu, ao sentir seu membro ser fisgado pelo corpo de Keisuke, e quando ele se derramou dentro do corpo dele, sentiu um alivio que há muito tempo não sentia. Desabando sobre o corpo do moreno...

Foram acordados pelas batidas na porta informando que estava na hora.

Akira logo se levantou e saiu com cuidado de cima de Keisuke que com o semblante exausto, trocara o sorriso do prazer de minutos atrás pelo da tristeza de ver o outro partir.

Akira se vestia novamente após se limpar e assim também fazia Keisuke, ambos em silêncio.

**- Se cuida...** – disse Akira enquanto saia sendo levados pelos dois homens de preto para um carro se sumindo no fim da rua.

Keisuke o viu partir sem nada poder fazer, mas as coisas não ficariam assim. Ele iria re-encontrar Akira...

Reviews serão sempre bem vindas!


End file.
